In recent years, organic EL elements have been used in a light source of a light emitting apparatus. The organic EL element has a configuration with an organic layer interposed between two electrodes. These two electrodes are connected to a terminal through an interconnect.
Meanwhile, the light emitting apparatus is provided with an insulating layer in order to define the range of the organic EL element. This insulating layer surrounds the periphery of the organic EL element. An interconnect which is connected to the organic EL element extends between this insulating layer and a substrate when seen in a thickness direction (see, for example, Patent Document 1).